Stranger
by Miku Dayo
Summary: " "Who…. Who are you?" Shintarou asked hesitantly, looking him up and down a few more times. He was basically a perfect copy of Konoha, besides his coloring. His voice even sounded just like his, the only difference being that his used a more harsh tone as opposed to the calmer one of his friend's." KuroShin. PWP and dub-con. Spoilers from the latest novel.


**Shintarou Kisaragi & Kuroha**

**Stranger**

* * *

He sighed, pulling his headphones off his ears and letting them hang around his neck. He couldn't focus on his music right now. His mind was too busy thinking of other things. He was relieved Ene had gone off somewhere else, leaving him to himself. He needed some time alone.

Around a week ago, Shintarou had made the stupid mistake of running right off the edge of a cliff – running away from a bee of all things. He was certain he was dead, but somehow he managed to land without being all that hurt. What he didn't expect was for his friend to jump after him. And get hurt majorly as a result. He felt so damn guilty as he looked at the near lifeless form of his friend, blood pooling out of the hole in his stomach.

"Konoha, don't die on me now! Not now! Not because of this!" he remembered himself crying out, his throat aching just thinking about how hard he shouted. Miraculously enough, somehow his seemingly useless cries managed do something. He couldn't explain how, but right before his eyes Konoha was healed.

He would've figured after that he would be much more careful and things would basically be back to normal – well, as normal as they could be – but something seemed off. Something about Konoha. Every day after the accident he seemed to become less of himself. Shintarou also could've swore he looked…. Darker? It was difficult to explain.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he'd ask what felt like every 5 minutes he was around the android, and he'd receive a nod each time, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that something changed.

Shaking his head, he looked at the time. Three in the morning. It wasn't uncommon for him to stay up late, but usually it was because he was distracted with other things. Right now, however, without anything to distract him from his constant thoughts about his friends, he was completely exhausted but unable to sleep at all. He even had already tried before midnight, but after an hour of tossing and turning, he wandered to his computer.

Rubbing his eyes, he looked away from the screen, the light appearing blinding compared to the darkness of the rest of his room. Maybe he'd try to sleep again. Taking off his headphones, he pushed back his chair and stood up, a loud yawn escaping his lips. Stretching out a bit he made his way for bed before he heard something. A knock?

Glancing towards his door, Shintarou stared at it, thinking he had gone insane. Neither Momo or his mom would be up this late, and, on the off chance they were, why would they be bothering him? Another knock tapped against the door and he suddenly felt his heart pounding hard in his chest. He shifted slightly, trying to decide if he should answer it not.

"Shintarou, are you there?" he heard a familiar voice ask. It sounded like Konoha, but that didn't make any sense. How could he have gotten into his house, especially this late? He felt compelled to find out, and without a second thought he was opening the door.

He found himself greeted by a rather evil smirk spread across the face of what looked like a stranger. This person looked like Konoha, but he was much darker – literally. His clothes and hair were black and instead of the rather blank pinkish red eyes Shintarou knew they were yellow and appeared fierce. This person looked similar to Konoha, but they definitely weren't him.

"Heh, you're dumber than I thought," he stated coldly, pushing the NEET back and letting himself in. "I'm surprised you'd be so willing to let me in considering the circumstances. Haven't you read any ghost stories? Things like this would almost always lead to death." He scoffed, closing the door behind him and leaning against it with his arms folded.

"Who…. Who are you?" Shintarou asked hesitantly, looking him up and down a few more times. He was basically a perfect copy of Konoha, besides his coloring. His voice even sounded just like his, the only difference being that his used a more harsh tone as opposed to the calmer one of his friend's.

"Hm? You don't recognize me? I'm Konoha," he responded, laughing afterwards. He took a step closer to Shintarou, and the shorter boy took one back, trying to keep his distance.

"You're not Konoha. You may look like him a little, but you're not him," Shintarou returned, trying to hide the sudden feeling of fear he gained as the stranger began approaching him. He mistakenly misjudged how far back to step, and before he realized it, the dark figure was standing right in front of him at a rather uncomfortable distance.

"I'm hurt Shintarou," he muttered, faking a look of sadness, "I can't believe you've forgotten who I am." He placed his hands on Shintarou's face, and the NEET felt his cheeks warm up. Of all the times to get nervous and start blushing, Shintarou couldn't think of a worse time than now. Smacking the hands away, he tried to step back more. Unfortunately, his bed bumped against the backs of his knees, and he realized he had basically set himself into a corner.

He went with the next best thing and tried to shove him away, but the stranger only laughed at his attempt and forcefully grabbed his arms before they even made contact. Shintarou winced as he felt the android's hands tighten around his arms.

"No need to be rough," he breathed heavily, looking Shintarou dead in the eyes, "unless, of course, you want to be." The lips of the taller boy crashed onto his without any warning. Not knowing how to react, the only thing he could do was fall back as he felt himself pushed down onto his bed. This didn't feel like any real kiss. It was too forceful. Teeth bit into his lower lip and he cried out in response, unwillingly allowing the stranger to push their tongue into his mouth. He struggled, his arms still being restrained. The tongue of the other moved around his mouth and he failed to hold back a moan of response as he reluctantly gave into the teasing.

He gasped loudly as the kiss was finally broken, desperately trying to get air back into his lungs. Not-Konoha sat up, licking his lips and snickering at the flushed expression on his face. "One kiss and you're already like this? This is going to be more fun than I thought."

Shintarou went to ask him what exactly he meant, though in the back of his mind he basically understood but hoped it wasn't actually that. Before the words could come out of his mouth, his arms were now pinned above his head, and the dark figure attacked his neck, covering it with bite marks and hickeys. Shintarou bit his lip hard, trying not to make any sound in response, though failing at it. He looked down, his stare being met by a pair of yellow eyes that and this point look so intense it was almost terrifying. The stranger's teeth bit into his shoulder roughly, nearly drawing blood and coaxing tears out of the NEET's eyes. He grit his teeth, baring through the pain as the other finally released and started snickering once again.

Shintarou felt a hand graze across the bottom of his shirt, and his eyes shot open once again. His shirt was lifted up quickly, exposing his torso completely. He started to struggle more, but the grip on his wrists tightened and he found himself completely helpless against the taller boy's strength. The stranger's free hand started to brush across the NEET's chest, eliciting squirms from the boy underneath him. He leaned in, his mouth only an inch or so away from Shintarou's ear.

"You look so cute when you're helpless," he whispered to him, taking pleasure in the faint shudder Shintarou made in response. He raised back up, eyeing Shintarou's chest before leaning down and gently tracing a path around one of his nipples. The NEET moaned, no longer having the will to care if he did so or not. He lapped at the pink bit of skin slowly while his hand ghosted lower and lower down the brunette's stomach.

A sharp hiss passed through Shintarou's clenched teeth as the stranger rather unceremoniously grabbed his groin. "You're already this hard, hm? Feel a bit impatient?" Not-Konoha laughed as he began to rub him through the fabric of his pants. Shintarou made strained noises as he weakly bucked into the touch of the stranger. "You're not the only one," he purred, releasing his grip on his wrists and getting off the bed.

"Get up," he commanded bluntly, staring down at the disheveled NEET. With slight hesitation, Shintarou complied. What he didn't expect was for the taller male to grab his hair and push him down roughly onto his knees. "Good." Another one of those smirks spread across his face as he undid his pants and lowered them slightly, revealing his own hardening erection.

Sitting down on the bed, he motioned for Shintarou to come forward. The brunette shuffled on his knees in his direction before he was pulled the rest of the way by his hair again. "Suck" was all he said before pulling his face closer to his cock. Shintarou looked away, his face bright red and his eyes watering from the tightening grip on his hair.

A whining sound leaked from his mouth as he slowly caved and place his lips on the tip. Before he realized it, he was forced the rest of the way onto it, and it took all he could not to choke. He glanced up, meeting the fierce eyes that stared down at him. He quickly averted his gaze and he started moving back and forth on the dark figure's shaft. Tears formed in his eyes as he was forced to go faster by the fingers tangled in his dark brown locks. He didn't need to look up to know the stranger had one of those wicked smirks plastered on his face. The occasionally snickering actually gave it away.

Shintarou's head was suddenly jerked forward as he felt the cock in his mouth twitch slightly before spilling the stranger's cum down his throat. He tried to pull back but the hands gripping his head kept him firmly in place, giving him no choice but to drink the bitter substance that filled his mouth. Once finished, Not-Konoha finally allowed him to move away.

Shintarou gasped for breath, shuddering at the unusual taste in his mouth. "Good boy," the stranger spoke, startling him slightly, "I should give you a reward." Shintarou wasn't quite sure if he liked the sound of that, but he showed little resistance as he was guided back onto the bed.

He was positioned with his back to the stranger, and when he felt a hand grip the waistband of his pants, he instantly knew what was going to happen. He didn't fight it, however. He knew there was no point, and he'd be lying to himself if he didn't say he kind of wanted it.

With his pants and boxers discarded somewhere off the bed, he grabbed one of his pillows nervously. A snap of a bottle lid. He swallowed the lump in his throat. A hand gripping his ass. Sweat beat rapidly down his reddened face. Soon he felt a cold, wet digit press into him, and he inhaled sharply. It pumped in and out of him quickly before being joined by another. It was obvious the stranger was very impatient at this point, but the fact that he was preparing him at all was good enough for the NEET. As a third finger entered him, Shintarou tightened his hold on the pillow and bit into his lower lip hard, trying hard not to cry out from the burning pain this caused.

After a minute or so, the fingers left him and he felt two hands grab his hips. Something much larger than the fingers pressed against his entrance, and Shintarou buried his face into the pillow, trying his hardest to relax. "I'm going to put it in," the taller male stated plainly before slowly pushing himself in.

It hurt. It hurt so much. Shintarou knew it would hurt, and it did. It took most of his willpower not to cry out right then and there, and even then he let out tiny whimpers when the stranger was finally all the way in.

It felt like forever had passed before he the pain finally dulled even a little bit. Nudging his hips, he silently gave the stranger permission to continue, which he did almost immediately after receiving the "ok".

The bed beneath the two creaked quietly as the dark figure's movements became more rapid and heavy. Shintarou shook beneath him, face still shoved into the pillow trying to suppress any noises that came out of his mouth. "Does it feel good? Do you like being fucked?" the stranger mocked, pushing into him harder and harder with each thrust. Shintarou tried his best to ignore the taunts, but his moans and cries more than answered the questions for him.

"Ahn!" the NEET cried out suddenly, as the stranger brushed up against something inside him. He instantly covered his mouth with his hands, not sure where that sound had come from. Not-Konoha paused only a moment before instantly finding that spot once again and thrusting into it. Another loud moan escaped the shorter boy's mouth.

"Looks like I found your sweet spot," he laughed before repeating the action over and over again. Shintarou was reduced to a mess of loud moans and cries that he desperately tried to hold back. He knew if he was too loud he could possibly wake up his mom or his sister, and he'd rather die than be found like this. The stranger, however, could've cared less and enjoyed making the boy beneath him scream.

It didn't take long for Shintarou's orgasm to hit from the repeated abuse of his prostate. He came hard on his sheets, making an indistinguishable noise that sounded like it could've been a word but was muffled by the pillow. The stranger followed soon after, coming inside his ass.

Shintarou panted loudly. He went limp as the taller male pulled out of him. His body felt numb, and he couldn't will himself to move at all.

"I hope to have more fun with you soon," the stranger whispered, getting off the bed and fixing his clothes back up. Without another word, he was gone, leaving Shintarou alone and violated on his bed.

Still not knowing what exactly had happened and who the stranger was, he decided he was too tired to think on it tonight and finally managed to fall asleep.


End file.
